narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yakuma Clan
''' The Yakuma Clan (Yakuma Ichizoku) is a small clan that reside within the caves that are present throughout the now ravaged Land of Wind. This clan is fairly old, having been created shortly after the collision of the Moon with the Earth. They tend to keep to themselves and will only engage in combat when there is no other option. Once they have engaged an opponent, however, they are known to be ruthless, using their Yang Absorption Technique to wreak havoc upon their opponents. This technique is unique to themselves and is similar to the Hozuki Clans hiden technique in that it does not always require the user's will to activate. It is also inexplicably linked to their mysterious curse. It seems that the more the technique is used, the more advanced their curse becomes. However, it also seems that the further their curse progresses the less control the user has over the technique. It seems to be a neverending cycle. For years they have been researching to try and find a cure for the curse. Although they have built up a relative fortune of information, regarding human anatomy and other sciences, they have still not made any progress. The curse itself manifests as a disease. It starts off fairly mild, with a persistant pain in the chest, however it slowly gets worse, the end result being the death of the victim. The curse also makes the victim look like they are dead, with protuding bones and a gaunt face. It is for this reason that they have been named the Clan of the Dead. This title was further accepted due to their rituals concerning the death of a clan member. Rituals Abilities Yang Release Absorption Technique This a technique that is described as being unqiue to the Yakuma Clan. It allows them to absorb the life energy of an object, or being, and then use this energy to their own will, thus rendering the object which gave up its life energy turn to grey ashes. This mostly seems to be limited to fuelling their curse, but other members with a sufficiently high level of mastery have been shown manipulating it into grey steam or a flame-like state, which can then be turned into various shapes and manipulated by the user. This captured life energy can also be used to heal the user. This functions in a manner similar to medical ninjutsu, however it is much more effective as rather than the user's chakra being restored, it is their soul, allowing for much quicker healing of wounds. It has been theorised but not yet proven, that this life energy could also be given to dead beings, allowing for their temporary revival. However, these ressurrected beings would be subservant to the user's will and would only have sufficient life energy to function for a short period of time, before returning to their previous state. Shinjutsu Due to their intimate knowledge of physiology, they are skilled in the use of throwing needles or senbon. They can use these to deadly effect, being able to strike the pressure points of targets from a great distance. Should they run out of senbon to use in the field, then they can easily make more using their Yang Release Absorption Technique. Needles thrown by the Yakuma can have the Yakuma's chakra applied to them, to act as a sort of poison, for added lethality. Trivia The rituals employed by the Yakuma in the keeeping of their dead are based off the Ancient Egyptian practice, whereby the dead body was prepared for the afterlife. Category:Riven4563